


The Rabbit That Chased the Moon

by WithoutATracer



Category: Werewolf Fiction
Genre: I'll add tags as I go even though I'm horrible at them sorry, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Rating is to be safe and for future chapters, Reader Insert, Slow Burn, So expect threesomes, Werewolves, but once the fire starts it will be a wildfire so be warned lmao, male reader - Freeform, monster fucking I guess, or at least male genitalia, really there will be a pack of werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithoutATracer/pseuds/WithoutATracer
Summary: You, the reader, have grown tired of the stress and weight of the unrealistic expectations constantly thrust upon you. Finally, you've decided to break free for a little while, even if breaking free meant borderline seclusion from what feels like the rest of the world in the deepest, darkest depths of a dense forest. /Haitus/





	The Rabbit That Chased the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oitouto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oitouto).



> Hey, so I just want to apologize for what's apparently a slight hiatus from my Michael story. As I've mentioned before, my motivation is painfully sporadic, and I truly do feel guilty for it. Please know though, it's not discontinued or anything of the like - I have a little bit of the next chapter written up, and I promise it will return as soon as I can possibly manage! For now, I started a little side project - this one is also dedicated to one of my friends, and one who I know in real life and have since early childhood. A lot of it will be tailored to him, but he gave me permission to post it up here for ease of access. So if you ARE here from my other story even in hopes of a simple update, here you are! Warm Words and Frozen Hearts will continue as soon as I can manage! It has not been abandoned! If you care to read this as well though for whatever reason, I hope you enjoy! (Even if it may be sporadic, as well... Woops.)

It had taken you far too long to get to this point. Far too many days of needless arguments and even more pointless questioning about topics that shouldn’t even be relevant to the accusers. You had contemplated moving in with a friend on more than one occasion throughout the years, or perhaps even couch hopping if the worst case scenario were to rear its ugly head. Still, you put such options far back into the recesses of your mind - after all, they had their own fair share of problems associated with them should you actually go through with them. Yet you knew that at some point, you would have to truly consider the options. More than consider, in fact. You'd have to go through with them. If not for the reasons that bothered you, the very fact of your age. Sure, you weren't old by any means - maybe once in a while family that you barely remembered the name of would joke about such a topic, but that's all it really was. A joke. 

 

What wasn't a joke, however, was just how poorly many of those around you appeared to take living at home just because you were a young adult. It was tiring in and of itself, quite frankly, but in your situation there was only so much you could do. The only choice was to grin and bear it. That is until it all came to a head. More gas-lighting, more accusations, and more unneeded stress thrust upon your shoulders. You know that before long, this all very well _could_  make or break a person, and you didn't want nor need that person to be you. At the very least you _deserved_  a break, and you were damn well going to take it. Thankfully, one of your friends had offered to cover for you if anyone asked where you had gone off to, and with arrangements made, you had headed out. At the time you hadn't cared where, and in a way, you still didn't.

 

That was how you ended up here, after all. Here in the middle of possibly one of the densest forests you could have ever come across, no doubt, and your ride driving off with a simple wave and a promise to return when you needed them to for supply runs. Hopefully, they held true to that promise.

 

Still, you were in no position to complain, in your mind. If anything, the quiet was rather soothing. Far better than what you had endured previously, especially. At least now you didn't feel the need to walk on eggshells. Not verbally, at the very least, and as far as you were told most of the wildlife wasn't curious enough to tempt fate when it came to any encroaching humans. Really, the worst of it could only come if you got too comfortable in leaving food out, and you didn't have any plans on tempting your _own_  fate with that. Either way, it wasn't something you were going to worry about tonight. It had taken you hours to even arrive to the forest trail, and even longer to maneuver to the actual cabin deep within. You had felt on edge, at first - every bush rustling or crack of a branch signaled a possible threat, and your instincts were on high alert. At least, to start. At some point however - though you aren't entirely sure _when_  you had hit that point in the first place - your feet began to drag and your knees felt heavy. How long had you been walking to actually get to this point? A check on your phone told you only an hour or so. You had been on your feet longer than this before with no issue, though. Perhaps it was the drag of the long drive and the anxieties melting away from your subconscious? _Maybe I shouldn't have refused the offer to drive me in,_ you thought, though only half begrudgingly. While it sure would have made a whole lot of sense and made the journey far more easy, a little walk could never hurt anyone, right? Plus, despite the ache starting to build in your tired joints and the exhaustion starting to seemingly numb your brain, there was an odd sense of peace to be had at the journey.

 

Before you could truly start to regret your life decisions, a glow of hope shone before you, just a little further down the path. By a glow of hope, it was merely just the dying rays of evening sun filtering through the trees onto a shabby old cabin, but in that moment it looked as if God himself were blessing you with the promise of security and a place to rest your tired body for the night. _Just in time, too._ You noted, as the dying light warned of the quickly approaching night. Not knowing the territory, you doubted being trapped outside in the dead of night would be a very good situation. Especially when you weren't _entirely_  sure of what might await you once the afternoon heat simmered down into a cool drifting breeze. Despite the screaming protest of your muscles, your practically jogged the rest of the way to the cabin, unlocking the door with the key you had been given and almost _too_  quickly thrusting yourself inside and shutting it behind you before just as quickly locking it once again. You let yourself finally sit on the old, worn welcome mat, taking in the room before you.

 

Thankfully, the interior didn't seem as bad as the outside had portrayed it might. Sure, it wasn't really anything to write home about, but it wasn't unlivable either. There were blinds that you could shut at night, though you doubted you really needed to for any reason other than the feeling of normality. There was a decent looking fridge that was thankfully plugged in near what seemed to be a small food prepping area. Not quite what you could call a kitchen, but the sentiment was there regardless. Only a couple feet in front of that was a small, simplistic couch and a rather old television set. For a fleeting moment, you wondered just how well that would even _work_  this far out, but you'd take the time to figure that out tomorrow. To the other side of the cabin seemed to be another room, what you could only assume to be a bedroom and hopefully, a restroom hidden away. It was obvious that this wasn't the typical cabin used to lounge around in - then again you suppose the old owner must have been a hunter if what you had been told before making the trip was any indication.

 

Regardless, you were just happy to finally have some peace and quiet. No obligations to weight you down for at least a couple of months, and no one breathing down your neck at every corner. Truly, this seemed to be for the best. You weren't entirely sure what you would have to do once your funds ran out - you'd just have to take it one step at a time. Maybe in a couple of weeks, you'd do your own research to figure out what options you might have. For now, though, all you wanted to do was sleep. Forcing yourself to stand on now shaky legs, you went to close the blinds in your own form of habit, double checking that all were locked, before you practically dragged your way into the bedroom. For a fleeting moment, you were thankful your guess had been right - though even the couch wasn't a horrible option given the circumstances of the day. You wasted no time in slipping into bed, pulling up the thin sheet up over your shoulders, and closed your eyes. You'd have plenty to do in the coming days if you were to make this cabin a true home for yourself - but you had all the time in the world. All you had to do was take it one step at a time. 

 


End file.
